yo soy rebelde
by Mysterio Nocturno
Summary: Entren y lean...


_**Yo soy rebelde**_

Era un día soleado en ponyville y scootaloo corría a toda velocidad en su scooter, la joven pegaso no se dirigía a ningún lugar en particular solo había aprovechado el día soleado para dar un paseo a toda velocidad mientras sus amigas estaban ocupadas con sus deberes.

Applebloom ayudaría a applejack y bic mac con la cosecha y sweetie belle ayudaría a rarity a sostener una bola de hilo azul mientras estaba sentada y tranquila, si todas tareas muy importantes por lo que la joven pegaso solo paseaba distraídamente por poniville disfrutando el viento acariciar su melena y alas la cuales usaba para darle más impulso a su vehículo.

Anduvo sin rumbo hasta toparse con una colina que le hizo sonreír retadoramente tomo un gran impulso con sus alas y alcanzo la sima sin problema y luego tomo una bajada aun con más velocidad, para su desgracia al pie de la colina se encontraban dos yegua unicornio, la de la derecha era una yegua azul celeste con crin y cola azul oscuro, ojos verdes y su cuti-mark era un libro abierto con el marco plateado, la yegua de la izquierda era un yegua rosa pálido con crin y cola dorada atada con un lazo rojo, sus ojos azules claros y su cuti-mark era un rosa dorada.

La joven potrilla no tuvo tiempo para frenar la coalición era inevitable, ambas yeguas hicieron brillar sus cuernos y conjuraron un escudo mágico con el que impacto con un rebote la joven potrilla cayendo duramente al piso junto a su vehículo el cual perdió una rueda y la potrilla se hizo varios magullones.

Silver: ¿pero qué rayos te pasa potranca?- dijo muy enojada.- ¿Qué no ves que puedes hacerle daño algún pony?- dijo aún más enojada y dándole una mirada de desaprobación.

Golden: ya déjala silver que no vez que es una de esas rebeldes sin causa, que solo buscan lastimar a los indefensos.- dijo dándole una mirada de desprecio a scootaloo y poniendo un casco en el hombro a silver.

Silver suspiro.- supongo que tienes razón.- dijo dándole una mirada calmada a su amiga y luego se volvió a scootaloo.- por ponis como tu existe el crimen en equestria, espero estés orgullosa.- finalizo dando una mirada que aterro a la joven potrilla, dio un bufido y luego se marchó meneando la cola con aire de suficiencia y desprecio hacia scootaloo.

Golden: ¿no entiendo porque hay ponis así?- dijo ya a la distancia/

La potranca se levantó del piso con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a las yeguas perderse a la distancia y luego su vehículo roto y comenzó a cantar:

 _ **Yo soy rebelde**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **porque el mundo me ha hecho así**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **porque nadie me ha tratado con amor**_ __

 _ **Porque nadie me ha querido nunca oír**_ __

Ella rebusco en su mente algún recuerdo de sus padres, pero no encontró ninguno por mas vago que fuera, ella suspiro y comenzó a caminar lejos de su scooter.  
 _ **Yo soy rebelde**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **porque siempre sin razón**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **me negaron todo aquello que pedí**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y me dieron solamente incomprensión**_  
en su caminata recordó a su tutora gritarle por llegar tarde a la casa, recordaba cómo le había negado salir de cruzada y haberla castigado sin ninguna razón, también recordando la razón por la que estaba con ella simple y llanamente la yegua gris de ojos carbón y traje que ocultaba su cutimark no quería estar sola y entonces la adoptó, scootaloo siguió hasta un pequeño puente por el que cruzaba un arroyo, ella se paró en este tramo y se apoyó del barandal y observo el agua. .

 _ **Y quisiera ser como el niño aquel**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **como el hombre aquel que es feliz**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y quisiera dar lo que hay en mi**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **todo a cambio de una amistad**_ __

Ella vio en el agua los recuerdos de niños jugando en el columpio con sus padres, como estos los empujaban con suavidad, comiendo helado, riendo, todos juntos, como una gran familia.  
 _ **y soñar, y vivir**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y olvidar el rencor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y cantar, y reír**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y sentir solo amor**_

Recordó como había conseguido su scooter fue un regalo de cumpleaños nunca supo de quien luego vino otro recuerdo.

En este recuerdo vio como conocía a sus amigas, todas las cruzadas, las risas, pijamadas y este recuerdo le hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.  
 _ **Yo soy rebelde**_

En esta frase se vio acompañada, miro hacia atrás y vio a cierta pegaso peli arcoíris aterrizar y acompañarla en el barandal ambas cantando y expulsando el dolor de su corazón.

 _ **Porque el mundo me ha hecho así**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **porque nadie me ha tratado con amor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **porque nadie me ha querido nunca oír**_ __  
en este recuerdo scootaloo vio a las yeguas con las que había chocado, recordando el miedo y el dolor de su cuerpo.

Y rainbow vio a su madre gritarle y corregirle cosas, al igual del triste recuerdo de cuando se escapó de la casa.

 _ **Y quisiera ser como el niño aquel**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **como el hombre aquel que es feliz**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y quisiera dar lo que hay en mi**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **todo a cambio de una amistad**_  
scootaloo recordó el dia de los padres como todos estaban felices con sus familiares mientras ella estaba sola, hasta que sus amigas le brindaron su apoyo.

Rainbow recordó el campamento en el que conoció a fluttershy y como había estado sola antes de eso, también se le sumo otro recuerdo de fluttershy y porque eran tan grandes amigas.

Ella desvió la mirada a scootaloo que veía melancólica el agua del arroyo y solo puso una mirada sólida, mientras terminaban la última estrofa de la cancion

 _ **Y soñar, y vivir**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y olvidar el rencor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y cantar, y reír**_

 _ **Y sentir solo amor…**_

Una lagrimas escapo de los ojos de ambas cada una por una razón tan diferente y tan similar.

Rainbow: no les hagas caso a esas yeguas, son solo unas estiradas.- rompió el silencio y hablo con su tono característico.- estoy segura de que las que pueden lastimar a alguien son ellas.- dijo acercándose y cubriéndola con su ala.

Scootaloo: supongo.- dijo desanimada.

Rainbow: bueno… ten más cuidado aun así, no quiero que mi hermana pequeña se lastime.- dijo revolviéndole la melena ella sonrio fugazmente.- oh vamos… venga una sonrisa, llevaremos tu scooter con applejack para que lo repare o con twilight, si applejack no puede la magia podrá.- scootaloo sonrió.

Scootaloo: ¿enserio?- dijo revoloteando las pestanas y rainbow asintió.- ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?- dijo con un salto lastimándose un poco los magullones y tratando de no hacerlos notar para no preocupar a rainbow

Rainbow: espaera un minuto…primero lo primero, hay que llevarte con fluttershy para que te revise y tal vez podamos comer algunas de esas ricas galletas que ella hace.- dijo babeando y scootaloo igual.

Scootaloo: entonces vamos.- dijo señalando el camino con su pesuña.

Rainbow: sube.- dijo inclinándose para ir con fluttershy.

FIN

 **Mysterio nocturno: y bueno eso fue todo, esta fue una idea que se me ocurrió en clase mientras tarareaba la canción de jeanette, también creo que la mayoría noto que hay otra historia debajo de esta, bueno tal vez… me inspire y saque a la luz toda la historia ya que esta es la perspectiva de scootaloo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir excepto que pronto estaré subiendo el cap de descendientes del sol (u. u) y tal vez este algo empalagoso..., no les voy a decir nada más del cap.**

 **Adiós….**


End file.
